The Timelady
by Eny Ratcliffe-Stephens
Summary: The Doctor and the Master travel to Earth,  much to the Master's dismay , where they meet a strange human female...
1. Chapter 1

"No! We are not going to that rotating ball of mud!" growled the Master.

"What's wrong with Earth?" the Doctor cried. "I really don't understand why you've got such a problem with the place, it's so interesting, and the humans' determination and ability to survive against all the odds is absolutely..."

"Fascinating, I'm sure. But I am not going to Earth." the Master said flatly.

The Doctor smiled sweetly. "I don't care, you chose the last 3 places, I'm choosing this one, and I pick Earth." He pulled a lever, pressed some buttons, and sent them on their way. There was a long awkward silence. The Master fiddled with the corner of his book.

"Fine, _you _can go," he sighed, "Just don't expect me to come with you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" smiled the Doctor. He gave the Master an almighty shove and pushed him out of the TARDIS doors, which slammed shut behind them.

"No!" he cried in desperation as he clawed at the door. "No not Earth! Anywhere but here!" he turned to face the Doctor. "I command you to open the door right now!"

"_Command_ me to open the doors, well..." he began.

"I'll even say please. _Please_ open the door!"

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment or two. "Nah." he said simply and walked off into the long street in front of him. Sighing, the Master followed him. He could tell this was 21st century Earth, he could smell the CO2 in the air, and the stench of fatty foods that the humans ate. He tried to look as little like Harold Saxon as possible. A young boy walked past the Doctor but stopped when he reached the Master.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at the Master. "You look like Harold Saxon, that prime minister dude."

"Well I'm obviously not Harold Saxon because he's dead," the Master smiled madly. The boy gave him a strange look and carried on down the street. The Master upped his pace and caught up with Doctor. "Any plans?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Not even a trip down memory lane and a visit to your oh-so-faithful and lovely companions?"

The Doctor glared at the Master."Nope."

"Well in that case..." smiled the Master, "I'm going in here!" He veered to the left and entered a pub, the _Horseman's Arms_. He plonked himself down in front of the barman and ordered two pints of Carlsberg.

"Not surprised you came in here," said the Doctor, taking the pint the Master handed him. The Master was already downing his pint and ordering a vodka, which he swallowed in one gulp. He gave the Doctor a lecture on beer and drink qualities, which lasted a good hour, but to the Doctor seemed like years.

"Got a few quid I could borrow?" the Master asked after a while.

"You mean, got a few quid you can nick," stated the Doctor, but he was already pulling a 20 pound note from his wallet.

"Hmm, yes, s'pose you could put it like that," the Master grinned and paid the barman for the two pints, the vodka, and two pints of Guinness.

"Flipping heck mate, sure you can drink all that?" asked the barman with wide eyes.

The Master sipped the dark liquid and nodded.

"Yeuch!" he cried. "Never have liked this stuff!"

"Doesn't seem to bother you much," The Doctor murmured, rolling his eyes as he slurped his single pint of Carlsberg with a straw. He decided he didn't like it and put it back on the bar.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked the Master, who had almost finished the first pint of Guinness.

"Well, I was thinking of just, um, wandering around and seeing the sights, you know there's plenty to do in Swansea, how about the cinema?" he suggested.

"I didn't bring my 3D glasses"

"How about the LC2, it's a swimming pool slash, um, leisure centre?"

"I haven't got any swimming trunks."

"Shopping?"

"Haven't got any money,"

"Got any suggestions?"

"Yep," the Master stood up and gulped the last of the Doctor's pint for him.

"What? "

"Find another bar," he grinned. "Preferably one with female humans..."

The Master marched determinedly out of the pub and into the street. He staggered down the pavement, nearly colliding with a lamppost.

"Whoops!" he giggled, trying to regain control of himself. The Doctor put his hands on the Master's shoulders to steady him.

"Aha!" announced the Master. "Now _this _is more like it!" He attempted to walk into a nightclub, but missed the door and ran straight into the wall. "Hmmm, I didn't know doors moved..." he frowned. He tried again, this time walking into a hefty looking young woman who looked as if she'd been inflated like a balloon.

"Oi! Watch where you're going mister!" she growled, giving the Master a hard elbow in the ribs. She tottered off in her ridiculously high heels before the Master could retaliate.

"See Doctor?" the Master said to the door. "That's a reason why I don't like Earth; it's full of fat, lazy bums. Another reason..."

"Master? I'm over here," said the Doctor, grabbing the Master by the shoulders and turning him to face him.

"Oh yes!" the Master smiled dizzily "Of course you are. Now, what was I talking about again? Ah yes! Let's go in here." He spun around and just about managed to get through the doorway, narrowly missing a wobbly-looking coat stand.

The Master looked around the night-club. It was empty, except for a few large females and one or two scrawny males swinging clumsily around the dance floor.

"Eew!" giggled the Master childishly. "The girls in here are...oh what's the word...minging! That's the one, fantastic word is that; minging! Ha!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and steered the Master towards two large blue sofas, where they both sat down.

"Want anything to drink? No alcohol though." the Doctor asked.

"No ta, I've had enough tonight," said the Master, leaving the Doctor to wander to the bar on his own.

By the time he returned, the Master had already talked an ugly girl into buying him a drink and was pretending to listen to what she was saying. He looked up as the Doctor approached.

"Sorry love, this is my, um, dad." he slurred.

"Ooh, well, he looks very young to be your dad, you look about the same age to me," she giggled girlishly.

"Ah you see, he's had all the latest treatments haven't you ...Dad? And you won't let me see any girls...will you _Dad_?" the Master hinted, attempting to raise his eyebrows.

"Yes, no, yes...Get away from that girl now Ma...Mark," said the Doctor, taking the hint. "And you're not allowed to drink either are you _Mark_?"

"Well..." The Master gulped back the whisky before the Doctor could snatch it from him. He looked straight at the girl. "Go on then, off you go, you heard what the man said. I'm not allowed to talk to you." The girl stood up , gave the Master a cheeky wave and flounced off.

"We're leaving now!" said the Doctor.

"Oh really? The party's only just started," the Master whined. "Aaaw _Dad_!"

"Shurrup!" the Doctor snapped, grabbing the Master by the arm and dragging him out of the club onto the pavement outside.

The Master ran down the street towards another nightclub, but failed to notice a large street sign, and ran straight into it.

"Excuse me sir?" came a voice. "Are you OK?"

The Master opened his eyes to see a young, blonde girl peering at him with concerned eyes. He slowly sat up, and then he felt it. He leaned to one side and threw up all over the road. For some reason, he found that incredulously funny and just burst out laughing uncontrollably. The girl was frowning at him now and then frowning at the Doctor.

"You'll have to excuse my friend," smiled the Doctor. "He's a bit..." he put his finger to his temple and twisted it. "...if you know what I mean?"

"Really? For some reason he strikes me as someone really intelligent," she replied. "The name's Enya by the way," she added with a smile, extending her hand towards the Doctor. And you are...?"

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor." he smiled warmly, overjoyed to finally to speak to someone with manners.

"Nice to meet you Doctor," she grinned. There was a short silence, then the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anything else?" asked the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, never mind, it's just most people ask for a name, after I've said that," he replied.

Enya dropped to her knees and offered her hand to the Master, which he hesitantly shook. She looked back up and the Doctor.

"Do you both want to come back to my house for the night? You and the Master can quarrel over the sofa and the bed; I don't think he's really capable of walking back to wherever you two come from." she asked.

"Ooh yes please!" the Doctor smiled. Then he frowned. "You just called him the Master," he said, cocking his head to one side.

"Did I?" That's his name though isn't it?" she questioned.

"Well, yes it is, but neither of us ever told you his name," he nodded. "Must've let it slip earlier on," he added, but he knew he hadn't. "So where do you live?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I've got a flat near a yacht club; it's only a ten minute walk." She looked at the Master. "Maybe 15 with him." She helped the Master to his feet and put her arm around his waist, while the Doctor supported the Master by the elbow.

By the time they got to Enya's flat, the trio were utterly exhausted. Enya and the Doctor helped the Master into a fresh, clean bed.

"Night love," smiled Enya, before turning out the lights. "Right, where do you want to sleep? Blue sofa, or green sofa?" she indicated the two sofas.

"Blue sofa, reminds me of my, um, space ship," said the Doctor said. He sat down on the sofa and made himself comfortable, while Enya fetched some blankets.

On her return, she handed the Doctor a blanket, a pillow and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Goodnight!" she said with a wave and skipped to her room.

The Doctor got onto the sofa and pulled the covers over himself. The Enya-calling-the-Master-by-his-name-when-nobody-told-her-what-it-was thing was really bugginghim. He _knew_ he hadn't mentioned it earlier; he was good at remembering things like that. Maybe the Master in the future had met Enya in her past. That was unlikely though. He decided he was being pedantic, but stored the information in his memory.

The Master woke up in a different room, with another blonde (or was it the same one as last time?) gazing at him. It was quite a nice way to wake up, he thought to himself. But the nice moment was spoiled as the Doctor moved into view.

"Mornin' sleepyhead!" said the blonde cheerily (what _was_ her name!). "Hangover gone?" she giggled.

The Master wasn't sure what was funny about it but he gave the best smile he could manage and nodded. "Yes," he lied.

"Liar!" murmured the Doctor, rolling his eyes.

"Shut ya' face grumpy," said Enya, shoving the Doctor aside. The Master was amazed. Finally, someone who treated the two timelords in the correct way! "I dunno what you're smiling about, c'mon, up you get, it was breakfast time 3 hours ago." said Enya, as she pulled the covers off the Master and tugged his wrist. "Up. Beans on toast for breakfast, well, brunch."

He staggered to his feet and let himself be led to the sitting room, where a welcoming plate of beans on toast was waiting for him. He took the plate from Enya and sat himself down on the sofa. The Doctor bored Enya for a while, and tried to get her to understand the chemistry involved in making the perfect cup of tea.

"So you're not from 'round here then?" Enya asked the Doctor.

"No, we're from somewhere...quite far away," he said. There was silence.

"Far away, as in another planet," Enya stated, it wasn't a question.

"How'd you know?" the Doctor gasped, and even the Master looked a little surprised.

"Well, for a start, neither of you have a human heartbeat, you've got two hearts I'd say...?" she raised an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Wow! Somebody's very observant," grinned the Doctor, clearly impressed by this human female. The now sober Master however was harder to impress, and wanted to know more.

"Do you know where we come from?" he asked. Enya stared at him.

"It's like..."she began, looking thoughtful.

"It's like what?"

"It's like I know where you're from...but I don't know the place..." she frowned. "That doesn't make any sense does it?"

"We're from a planet called Gallifrey in the constellation of-"

"...Kasterborous," her eyes were wide with panic. "Why do I know that? And why does that place...Gallifrey sound so familiar?"

The Master studied the girls face carefully. "Does the word _Timelord_ mean anything to you?" he asked.

"Well...I know that I've never heard it before...but yes it does sound really familiar as well."

The Doctor looked up at the wall and noticed the large clock on the wall for the first time. He jumped to his feat in alarm. "Master!" he cried. "Look at the clock!"

The Master got to his feet and turned to face the clock. He examined the huge time-piece, covered with interlocking circles and rings several times before slowly turning back to Enya. He sat down on the floor opposite her.

"Now," he said gently but firmly. "I want you to think _very _carefully about this. Where did you get that clock from?"

Enya stared at him blankly. "What clock?"

"The one on your wall," he said, pointing at the clock. She looked at the clock with surprise, as if only now noticing it for the first time.

"I dunno, I've never really noticed it before..." she whined. "Oh what is wrong with me?"

The Master and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"Just sit back a minute," said the Doctor, rummaging in his pocket. "Aha!" he located the stethoscope and pulled it out. He put its end to Enya's chest and listened.

"And?" asked the Master.

"I think she is," he replied.

"Is what?" Enya asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.

The Doctor handed the stethoscope to the Master. "You listen."

The Master also put the stethoscope to the girl's chest and listened carefully. His jaw dropped. "No," he shook his head. "No that's not possible."

"It must be though. What other explanation is there. Look, she knew your name when we'd never told her, Kasterborous and Gallifrey sounded familiar to her, she's got a stinking great chameleon arch _clock_ on her wall, _and_ she's got a Timelord heartbeat!"

"I think we'd better go," announced the Master, jumping to his feet and heading for the door. "Thanks for letting us stay, it was great, goodbye!"

"Thanks," the Doctor gulped, and followed the Master. He met the Master out in the street. He looked at his friend.

"I vote leg it back to the TARDIS before we give away anything and she finds out what she is," said the Master, already breaking into a run.

"Agreed," nodded the Doctor, who also started running. They raced each other back to the TARDIS, crashing into its blue frame.

The Doctor pulled the TARDIS key out of his pocket and went to open the door. He stepped inside and went about switching switches and pulling levers, ready for their departure. "Master?" he called over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

The Master wandered slowly into the control room, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Why _are_ we running away?"

The Doctor sighed sadly. "She's...female...and well, y'know. Well, there's too many..." he searched for the right word. "Too many _possibilities_, you know, with her being female and that,"

The Master glared at him. "So just because she's a girl you don't think she should be a Timelord?"

"No, no...It's just, well I dunno," the Doctor sighed again. "You're right. She has the right to know what, or rather, who she is." He stepped back outside. "Well? Are you coming?" He turned to face the Master.

"You bet I am!" grinned the Master. "Another Timelord, and a female one at that,"

"Time_lady_," the Doctor corrected. He set off on the short walk back to Enya's house, the Master following.

They knocked on the door. When there was no answer, the Doctor opened the door, just in time to see the fridge de-materializing.

"PANTS!" he shouted in frustration. "She must've worked it out! She had a TARDIS? Now we've missed her!" he slouched against the wall, with his head in his hands.

"Oh well, back to your TARDIS," said the Master, failing to hide his disappointment.

The Doctor looked up at him and shook his head. "_Our_ TARDIS,"

The Master smiled, touched by his friend's words. He pulled the Doctor to his feet and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Thanks. Back to _our_ TARDIS then," He stepped out into the street, and immediately walked into a wall. "Now that, was definitely not there before," he said crossly, as some of the bricks folded away to the side of the wall. A door opened and Enya stepped out into the cold air. The Master gasped. "Wow! Another TARDIS!" he giggled boyishly. "And the Chameleon Circuit actually works!"

"We thought you'd left!" said the Doctor.

"Nah, I just took this baby for a spin," she tapped the TARDIS affectionately. "Would you like to come in?"

"Ooh yes please!" The Master rushed in past her and into the vast room. "Wow, that is classy," he said looking around. "So what room is this?"

"It's my control room," Enya replied.

"And where are the controls?" the Master asked.

Enya clapped her hands and a huge control panel materialized in the centre of the room. "Here," she said. "Although I don't use them much, I use voice control mostly,"

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "You have _voice control_?"

"Yep. Standard kit in a Type 70 Mark II TARDIS,"

"You have got some _serious_ explaining to do," said the Doctor.

"I believe I have," Enya nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_My name is Enya. I have tried to make my story as short as possible, only mentioning the main events in my life, and not much detail because if I did this story would be huge._

I was born on a small island on Gallifrey, called Zeerla. I'd rather not talk about my family; it will suffice to say I did not have a nice childhood. I went to the Academy, the same one that the Doctor and the Master attended, but not at the same time as them. I was always a high achiever, especially at languages. I looked into the untempered schism at the age of 8, like all Gallifreyans. I believe the Doctor would say I was one of the ones who were 'inspired', not one of the ones who ran away, or went mad.

Soon after, I discovered my love for TARDIS building. I'd found some scrap TARDIS pieces, and put them together, and built a fully functioning TARDIS. However, upon my first flight, I crashed it beyond repair. I continued building and making things from scrap up until the time when I got my first job on Gallifrey, as a nurse.

I remember that the Master was a frequent patient of mine; he was forever getting himself into scrapes. The Doctor rarely came to be treated for anything, unless he had a pretty serious injury, and even then he would rush off as soon as he'd been treated. I asked him why once, and I remember he said it was because he was afraid of needles, and hospitals.

I never started a family, but I enjoyed my life and I had plenty of good friends. But the Time War changed all that.

I refused to take up arms and fight the Daleks, so I was used as a 'guinea pig'. I had new inventions, and Timelord body adaptations tried out on me. I had retractable claws surgically implanted, and have been given an infinite amount of regenerations to use up, which will come in very handy I'm sure. I still have those claws, but you can't tell I have them, not unless you x-ray me. They do come in useful occasionally. If I can't find the tin opener, I just slice the top off with my claws. I don't show them in public though, because people would think I'm a weirdo. I also had my DNA altered so that I'd never look old; I always look like a 25 year old human.

Some people had noticed my TARDIS building talents, and soon I was set to work rebuilding and repairing damaged TARDISes. In return for this work, I was allowed one (Gallifeyan) hour a day to salvage scrap material and build my own TARDIS. However, Rassilon saw my TARDIS after I'd finished building it and bought it off me for a lot of money. He then examined it, and commissioned that thousands were to be built for all Timelords to use. I was able to buy my freedom, and got myself a small house, and a job as a spa receptionist.

I built another TARDIS, and travelled for a few years round the universe. I encountered hundreds of species, both friend and foe. I only ever bumped into the Doctor once, and that was on Mars, hundreds of years before the Earth had any life on it. I had just been shopping when a Slitheen attacked me and tried to steal my wallet full of credits. The Doctor whacked him in the side of the head with a chair, while I ran to the nearest cafe and threatened to slosh vinegar over the Slitheen. We contacted the Shadow Proclamation, and they came to arrest the Slitheen (whose name was Thermos!). I never saw the Doctor after that, but I frequently met the Master on my travels. I believe I am the only person he has ever met who he's never said an unkind word to. He would always tell me his problems, and regularly complained about "the sound of the drums". I searched the universe for the source of these drums, but never found it. It never occurred to me that it might be from Gallifrey.

Unlike the Doctor, I never liked Earth. I found humans too slow, and boring, they rarely talked about anything important, and were obsessed with other people's private business. My favourite planet was Equiz. The planet was inhabited mostly by horse-like creatures, they were a kind and hospitable race. I took one small "foal" for a few trips in the TARDIS, but after a few weeks he got homesick so I took him back home.

Another planet I liked was uninhabited, and it was largely unknown. It didn't even have a name. The planet was a deep shade of purple, and was silent, except for the wind whistling though the blue trees. I gave the planet a name; I decided to call it The Purple Planet. I used to sit for hours and hours on one of the mountains on the Purple Planet whenever I wanted to think over something, or if I was sad. It was just so quiet, so peaceful; there was nothing to disturb my thoughts.

I often encountered races that weren't hospitable at all. I ran into several Slitheen, one or two Daleks, and Oods all the time! It seemed that whenever I set my TARDIS on random, I would always end up in a place with Oods. The first time I was unlucky enough to meet a Dalek, I was shopping (again) in London, and I somehow got involved in the Battle of Canary Wharf. I actually got exterminated by an overly trigger-happy Dalek, but because they assumed I was human and didn't bother to carry out any scans, they didn't turn their "fire-power" up enough to kill me, a Timelord. I survived, and didn't even regenerate.

After a few years of travelling around time and space, I decided to return home to Gallifrey, just a few days after I'd left. Unfortunately I got the calculations wrong and somehow managed to end up in totally the wrong time, thousands of years too late. I got arrested for leaving Gallifrey without permission and for travelling back into my own time-line (which I had done several times). I was sentenced to 8 years of "community service". I was re-trained as a nurse, and then put to care for inured Timelords. For a while, I cared for the Master (he had a psychiatric problem similar to shell shock/Post Traumatic Stress Disoder). I also looked after a youngish (and err...rather attractive) Timelord, who had failing hearts. He died, then regenerated. Unfortunately, another Timelord had a grudge against him and shot him soon after with a laser screwdriver, so he died again, in my arms. Forever this time. I just hope he has that Timelord knack of surviving.

Once the eight years were up, I decided to try and get another job, this time as an animal trainer. My job was to travel the galaxy looking for slightly tame animals, bring them back to Gallifrey, and train them to do tricks, and to perform in front of Rassilon. I must stress, that I was NEVER cruel to the animals, and NEVER forced them to do tricks. I would study the animals for a while, then learn their body language and teach them through that. I managed to train an earth fly once. I had to use a pencil with a picture of a human drawn on it.

By now of course, the Time War was in full swing, and both sides were desperate to win the war. Both were losing soldiers at a rapid rate. I had seen the Timelords at their best. Inquisitive, curious, and intelligent, it saddened me that they were now using all that intelligence, all that brain power to _kill_. They were obsessed with fighting, with killing. War became a normal thing to them. Which it really isn't. The Daleks too, they were all geniuses, but they were too busy exterminating people to put their talents to good uses.

Somehow, despite all the restrictions and curfews put on Gallifreyan citizens, I managed to flee Gallifrey, in a desperate attempt to leave all the war and bloodshed behind. I "borrowed" a TARDIS from the shipyards. Imagine my surprise to find the TARDIS exactly the same as the one I'd designed all those years ago when I was building TARDISes. So I left Gallifrey. Unfortunately, a Dalek spy had spotted me leaving, and chased me in his ship with a load of other Daleks through the Time Vortex. I crash landed somewhere on Sol 7, what you Earthlings would call Uranas. (hahaha! Ur-anus! Awesome name for a planet. Did you know there are only 3 toilets on Uranus?) I'd landed right next to a toilet, so my TARDIS disguised itself as a toilet, and seeing as there were only 3 toilets spread over the whole of the planet, but now there were 4, the Daleks spotted us quite quickly. I was beamed up to their ship, and was awaiting my death. But of course, first of all I had to have the "Daleks are Supreme" lecture, and the "You will obey the Daleks" lecture. You could sum everything up really with one word: Exterminate!

The Daleks decided not to exterminate me, and said they would use me for "intelligence". They wanted me to tell them everything about the Timelord plans, about their armies, and weapons. I of course knew nothing, so I spun some story about fake armies gathering near Ood-Sphere to trick the Daleks, and real armies being secretly teleported to Skaro. The Daleks, didn't bother to check if I was lying and immediately sent half of their soldiers over to Skaro, and disabled all teleporting devices within a 1-light year radius. They said that I could be useful in the future, and stuck me in an empty Dalek shell, and it was a new one! They had de-activated all the weaponry on there though, and had sent a message out to all Daleks warning them that there was a non-Dalek on board. What they didn't know, was that while they'd been playing soldiers, I had mucked up their communications system, so none of the other Daleks onboard knew about me being a non-dalek. Another thing they didn't know was that I had worked on TRADISes, and could easily re-activate the dead Dalek casing, using my trusty sonic-laser screwdriver (I combined the two, one end is sonic, and one end is laser).

So, I posed as a real Dalek. I was actually quite surprised I fooled them. I opened all the doors leading to my beloved TARDIS, and it was only last minute while I was boarding her that the real Daleks realized that I was not a Dalek at all. But I wasn't going to wait around to explain thing to them. So again, I set off through the Time Vortex, and stored the Dalek Casing for future use. I obviously deactivated it, because otherwise the Daleks could trace it, and me with it. I knew that no matter where I went, the Daleks could easily find me, there were only 2 Timelords travelling the whole universe, the rest were on Gallifrey.

Reluctantly, I decided I would have to use a Chameleon Arch, and change my whole body composition into human. I landed on Earth in the 20th Century, and set up a home and a job for myself. Then I did it. I changed into a human. Of all creatures, I had to pick human! Because I was in a rush I didn't program the Chameleon Arch device correctly, so when I became human, I still had a binary circulatory system (two hearts).

_After that, as a human, I had no idea about the Time War, although I did dream strange dreams, which I now know that they were of course of Gallifrey and the Time War. During my time on Earth, I never noticed that I never looked old, and I kept moving around the world, so nobody noticed it either. My TARDIS loyally followed me wherever I went, and blended into the scenery, so as not to give anything away. He's a good boy is my TARDIS (yes, you _can _have boy TARDISes and no TARDISes can't mate) By the time the Doctor found me, the Time War had been fought and lost, by both sides, and Gallifrey, and Skaro had been lost in the mists of time. There are no winners in war, not really. There were definitely no winners in the Time War. Everybody lost. _

_Once I'd open the casing of the clock on my wall in the house where the Doctor and the Master found me, I realized that I was a Timelord, and my body was changed back to my proper good old Timelord form. I promised myself never to use a Chameleon Arch again (the headaches that come with it are awful!)_

_So that's my story. The story of Enya, compacted down to a few short pages._


End file.
